Redemption
by Lasafara
Summary: What if the bad guys didn't always lose, and the good guys didn't always win? **has been completed**
1. Return

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh. I wish I did. But no.

Author's notes: Alternate ending!! I know this isn't what happened, nor is it really anything close. Oh well. Oh, and I rewrote some stuff! Read and review!

Redemption

_By Lasafara Fett_

Yugi fell to the floor, his deck scattering to the wind. 

"I…failed. I'm so sorry," he said softly, as a single tear fell softly from his eye. The faces of the ones he had tried so hard to save flashed before his eyes. His grandfather. Seto Kaiba. Mokubo Kaiba. And himself. And now, Pegasus had won. Again.

Pegasus stood above the fallen boy. "Now, remember our deal, Yugi-kun? Winner take all!" Laughing hysterically, he reached down, pulling Yugi's Millennium Puzzle from the chain it hung on. Then he pulled back the silky silver hair that fell in front of his left eye. Or rather, the hair that fell before where his left eye had once been. Now replaced with the Millennium Eye, it contained the power to entrap souls.

Tristan, Joey, and Tea all dashed forward, in a vain attempt to prevent the inevitable. They were too far back, too slow to save their friend. Stripped of his Millennium item and the spirit contained within it, Yugi was helpless before Pegasus. An indefinable presence wrapped itself around Yugi, and he felt himself being pulled away. And then, he was gone. All that was left was an empty shell, a dim reminder of the boy who had seemed so sure to win.

His three friends, on the other hand, were still in control of their souls, and were not happy. 

"Bring him back! Bring Yugi back!" Joey raised his fist, as if he were prepared to call down lightning from the sky onto Pegasus. But Pegasus only laughed, resting his forehead in his hand. 

"And what do you plan to do? You're not really planning on fighting me, are you Joey-kun? If your vaulted Yugi tried and failed, what makes you think you could do anything?"

The boy paused. There honestly wasn't much he could do. Nor was there anything the rest of them could do. And in the pause, there was a sense of helplessness. Joey slumped, before his friends came up next to him. But before they could back him up, Pegasus acted.

He clapped his hands, and a squad of security guards appeared. "Please escort my guests to the door. It appears that the contest is over, and I have won."

The men moved to obey. Yugi's friends attempted escape, but it was to no avail. The guards rounded them up and forcibly escorted them outside the palace. Joey and Tristan struggled against their captors, attempting to make it back to Yugi's body. 

"You won't get away with this!" Tea shouted as she disappeared from Pegasus's sight.

"Oh, but I already have, little one," Pegasus chuckled under his breath.

Once he was alone, Pegasus sat down on the ground, looking for all the world like a child with a new toy to inspect. When his subordinates came in to check on him, he curtly ordered them away. They knew what to do in regards to KaibaCorp. He was busy.

For weeks, he worked at the Millennium Puzzle, attempting to crack its secrets. It had the power to grant him his deepest desire, and there was only one thing Pegasus lived for. 

Joey, Tristan, and Tea spent their remaining time on the island coming up with rescue plans. None seemed feasible. Just having Yugi's body back would accomplish nothing, because they didn't have the means to return his soul to it. There was nothing they could think of that would convince Pegasus to grant Yugi his soul back.

Three months after his victory over Yugi, three months of working and wrestling with the Millennium Puzzle, Pegasus cracked it. Having a Millennium item himself, Pegasus had an advantage that other people did not. Finally it came to life for him and became his own. And with its deciphering came the only thing Pegasus had ever wanted.

Her.

She appeared, her flowing blonde hair encircling her body as a halo, as innocent and beautiful as she had ever been, without the devastation that had killed her.

"Cecelia? Ce-chan?"

"Peega-chan? Where am I?" 

Not answering, with tears in his eyes, Pegasus stood up and enveloped her in his arms. She was here. She was finally here, and she was his. 

When he finally pulled away, she stood there, a little confused, but she was with him. His eye softened. 

"Peega-chan? What's that?" She ran a finger underneath his Millennium Eye. 

"A replacement. I had an incident, and I needed a replacement." He didn't explain further, but she saw the pain in his soul. 

"I've been away, haven't I?"

"All that matters is that you're here." Cupping her face in his hands, he met his nose with hers. "I won't let anything happen to you, ever again. I love you, my Ce-chan."

She moved slightly, and their lips met in a never-ending kiss.

Pegasus brushed his hand along his wife's cheek. She looked so beautiful, so peaceful in her sleep. Some small, almost impossibly small part of him had returned from her grave with her, and his heart was finally softening. 

'It's not that I don't care, but that she was everything. Haven't they ever had something so precious, so dear that it could never leave?' He leaned down and kissed her lips, before settling back in the bed and wrapping an arm around her. Pegasus smiled softly as she instinctively curled up against him, and he fell asleep once more next to the one he loved.

To Be Continued 


	2. Secrets

**Chapter Two**

When Pegasus awoke, Cecelia was no longer by his side. "Cecelia? Cecelia!"

            'Was it all a dream? Did I just imagine her?' That had occurred often, after her death. There had been times when he was sure that he had seen her, felt her touch, but then she was gone, as if she was never there.

            He dashed out of the bedroom, still dressed only in the cotton pants he wore at night. And there she was, in her nightgown, standing in the balcony overlooking the island. He came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. 

            She jumped a little. "Oh, Peega-chan. I didn't expect you." She glanced back out to the expanse of land. "What is this place? It's beautiful."

            Pegasus pulled her to him. "It's my—our home. This is our palace, and out there is The Duelist Kingdom. People come from all over to play a card game I created."

            Cecelia turned in his arms to face him. "You made a card game? The cards you designed must be beautiful."

            Standing there, staring at his beloved after so long, finally holding her in his arms, Pegasus couldn't speak. She was really here, really back with him. After so long, he could finally hold her. Instead of responding, he leaned forward and kissed her softly. Her arms came up around his neck and ran through his hair, just like they had so very often before. 

            Every touch, every word, every glance came back to him, everything he loved about her that he had forgotten, that he had pushed aside, that he had hidden. Deep within him, a hole was made in the dam that held back his own soul.

            Cecelia was given free reign of the castle. That is, except for the dungeons. Fortunately, they were well hidden. The men knew that she was not to go down there, ever, nor was she to ever be allowed to see the soulless shells that had once been Pegasus's enemies.

            She didn't seem to notice. She often explored the island, and talked with the duelists there. They all had a story as to why they were dueling, and Cecelia wanted to help them all. However, Yugi's friends had long since left the island, going back to gather resources before returning en force.

            "Peega-chan? What did happen to your eye?" Cecelia had long since learned that she could brush her hand across his left eye without hurting him. It was smooth and cold, not fitting of the man she had loved.

            Pegasus smiled down at her. "I had it replaced. This one is an ancient artifact, and my other was…damaged. I can still see with it, which is more than could be said for a glass eye."

            "It is? Where from?"

            "Egypt. Ancient Egypt."

            "Oh," she smiled, moving her hand from his eye to his hair, brushing it with her fingers. The silkiness of it still amazed her, even after all the time she'd spent with him. He smirked a little as she found a hairbrush and began brushing his hair. 

            As she roamed the island, Cecelia met more and more people who talked about this Yugi boy, who seemed to be considered one of the greatest duelists of all. Yet, after entering the palace to duel Pegasus, he had disappeared. There were rumors flying all around, that Pegasus had killed him, that he had run from the battle, that the duel was still going on…

            She didn't know what to think. The man she loved had changed, that was sure, and she didn't know what had gone on in her absence. She didn't even really know where she had been, or why. But she could still see his goodness, and the man she had loved would never hurt anyone. Never.

            Pegasus wrestled with himself. Cecelia was out exploring the island again. She had become fascinated with the game, and he had provided her with a deck of cards. Now, she played all the time, but always for fun. She had never bothered to get a star chip wristband, and she didn't care to try to win the money. With each battle, victory or defeat, she learned something new. It wasn't always about the game.

            That was part of what scared him. He couldn't stand the hatred he was sure would appear in her eyes if she found out what he had done. The dam blocking his soul was weakening, and no longer could he gloss over what he had done. 

            Banishing those people to the Shadow Realm was as good as killing them, he knew. He had the blood of three people on his hands. Three people who had done nothing more than get in his way. What could he do?

To Be Continued 


	3. Arrival

**Chapter Three**

            Cecelia gasped over the cards Pegasus showed her. "I remember this one! It wasn't a card then, though." 

            She had pointed to the card 'Toon World.' Pegasus nodded, smiling. 

            "I remember that. I made it for you. It makes every creature into a cartoon caricature."

            Cecelia smiled back, remembering how it was that game had come about.

            It had been shortly after meeting him that she had discovered what a good artist he was. It was something that had drawn them together, their shared love of art. However, while he had focused on portraying life as it truly was, she had loved to draw cartoons, making light of any situation. 

            It had to have been fate that they had both watched 'Funny Bunny' as children. In fact, like many adults, they had enjoyed watching it together in the evenings before bed. It had become a nightly ritual. Afterwards, they would often joke about how different things would be if they were cartoons. 

            Pegasus watched her intently. Even though he had brought her back almost two months ago, he still found it amazing that she was here. She was remembering something, he could tell. He knew every emotion, every feeling from the way she looked. He couldn't stop staring at her. He loved her so much.

            She started as he touched her cheek gently, then moved her head to kiss his palm. "I love you."

            "I love you too." Pegasus pulled her closer, and the cards were soon the farthest things from their minds.

            "Come on, please duel with me?" The boy looked up at Cecelia pleadingly. 

            She sighed. She had just been heading home to get dinner, but this child seemed desperate to duel. "I don't have any star chips. I only duel for fun."

            The boy wilted. "Darn it. I only have to get two more star chips, then I can duel Pegasus. Just like Yugi!"

            "What do you know about Yugi?" Cecelia asked curiously. She wanted to know more about this boy that Pegasus was rumored to have killed.

            The boy shrugged. "Not much. You'd have to ask his friends. Um, Joey, Tea, and uh, Tristan, I think. They came in on the same boat I did."

            "Really? Thank you. Now, I really must be going. I have to fix dinner." With that, she left, her dress twirling around her as she spun towards the castle. The boy turned as well, searching for another possible duelist.

            Pegasus started when he saw that Joey, Tristan, and Tea were back on the island. This time, they all had star chip bands, and he was sure they were out for blood. His blood.

            After bringing Cecelia back, Pegasus had lost interest in controlling KaibaCorp, but what was done was done. Besides, it gave him more power.

            But was power what he really wanted? 

            He wasn't sure anymore. Just being with Cecelia brought back memories, good memories, of what they had done, what life had been like before she had died. She seemed to naturally realize that he would not talk about where she had been. He couldn't. It hurt too much. 

            All he needed was Cecelia, but there was no way to release the Kaibas and the Mutohs without her finding out what he had done. Seto Kaiba would be out for revenge, with Yugi right behind him. Pegasus just couldn't handle the thought of her leaving him voluntarily. No, there had to be some other way.

            Joey got off the boat with his two friends. Behind them were the friends and family members who had come to help. It had been decided that the three of them would wear star chip bands, which would help ensure that one of them could get into the palace. As soon as they had enough for one or more of them to get in, they were going to take Pegasus down. It was only a matter of time.

To Be Continued 


	4. A Matter of Time

Author's Notes: Wai! New Chapter! Sorry it took me so long. I got really stuck. So, I went back, and rewrote some parts. So, you should read the whole thing! Again! Its not really that different, but I did some revision. R&R!

Chapter Four

            The guard was bored. There was nothing to do. It wasn't like these soulless bodies ever did anything. It was like caring for a vegetable that could move. There was no life, therefore there was no worries of escape. For really, what could a body do without a willpower to give it life?

            Yami Yugi, though separated from Yugi's body and soul, was no less Yugi's. Although Pegasus had gained control of the Millennium Puzzle itself, Yami Yugi was already bonded. If he so chose, he could bond with Pegasus, but he knew and loved Yugi. He would not abandon him.

            Yami Yugi could, however, see into Pegasus's inner being. He knew the reason that Pegasus had for gaining the Millennium Puzzle, but he did not agree with the methodology. Knowing Yugi as he did, Yami Yugi knew that Yugi would never have turned down a request for help, even from Pegasus. Unfortunately, though he could see and understand Pegasus, he could do nothing to influence him.

            Little things reminded Pegasus of his actions now. No one else had made it to his castle, but he watched the battles. Yugi's friends were battling furiously to gain the required star chips. 

            Their body guards, the people who had come with them on the boat, were watching out for them. There were no tricks this time, not with them near. Pegasus doubted if even Bandit Keith could get near them. 

            He was more worried about Cecelia's safety though. She had become well-known on the island, never hiding where she lived. She was connected to him, obviously, and if anything were to happen to her because of him…

            Cecelia wondered the island again. After hearing that Yugi's friends were on the island, she was determined to find them. She wanted to know once and for all what had happened to Yugi, and all her petitions to Pegasus had failed. The haunted look in his eye when she brought up Yugi scared her, but the pain there kept her determined to find out what it was that had hurt him so much. 

            Besides her mysterious absence, that is.

            Joey and Tristan led the way up to the palace. After two weeks of intensive battling, they had gained enough star chips for two duelists to go in. However, they didn't know what they would encounter at the palace, and having two duelists heightened the chances that one would be able to get to Pegasus.

            Not that they were planning on actually dueling Pegasus. He didn't play fair. No, they just had to get past his defenses and into his castle. Once they were inside, they could free Yugi's body. 

            And if the rumors were true, there was a certain young woman there who would make a perfect bargaining chip. Once they found her, they could insist that the Kaibas and the Motuhs be restored.

            Now, it was all a matter of time. 

To Be Continued 


	5. Capture

Chapter Five: Capture

_By Lasafara Fett_

            Joey, Tristan and Tea marched up to the palace entrance. The easiest way to get into the castle was to have a full complement on star chips. The trio was going to cause enough ruckus once they got inside; it was best that they at least got inside to cause that ruckus. 

            Joey looked over at his friends. "Ya ready?"

            The pair nodded and the group behind them agreed. It was time.

            At the front gate, the guard stopped them. "Let me see your wristbands."

            The two boys showed off their bands. It had been decided that since they had better decks, decks more geared towards battle and less towards happy fluffiness, they would be the ones to go in officially. Ultimately, Joey was the best duelist, and he was the one that would 'duel' Pegasus. 

            The guard looked at the others. "And them."

            "Moral support," Tristan grunted. 

            The guard grunted once, then counted the crowd. "Only six of them can come in. The rest can wait out here."

            From his tone of voice, the others could go off in the woods and form a tribe of fluffy bunnies for all he cared. Which was exactly what the trio was hoping for. If the guards didn't care enough to keep the other four people around, they could find another way in. 

            Pegasus cursed. He hadn't thought that they would really get this far. He dashed down to the dueling chambers, hoping that he would run into Cecelia along the way. If they found her, caught her, hurt her in any way, nothing would stop him from revenge.

            Cecelia was, in fact, going to meet her guests. Though she knew they were here for a duel, there was nothing wrong with offering them some sandwiches and soft drinks. She knew from her explorations of the island that most duelists lived on just this side of starvation.

            Joey and Tristan both stared in shock at the gorgeous woman approaching them. Not only was she one of the most beautiful creatures in the world, but she also came carrying food! 

            "Hello and welcome! My name is Cecelia Pegasus! Are you hungry?" She held out the tray she carried.

            "Are we ever!" Joey and Tristan both pounced on the tray, and all the food was gone within seconds.

            Tea was more practical. She looked at the crowd behind her, realizing that this was the woman they had planned on ransoming. Though she didn't agree with the methods, in this case she was willing to relent if it would save Yugi. 

            When she motioned to the group, they circled the woman.

            Innocent that she was, Cecelia didn't notice anything was wrong. She looked at the group sorrowfully. "I'm sorry! I thought I had enough for all of you!"

            The others in the group just shook their heads, and, as gently as possible, took the tray from her and caught her arms. 

            "What's going on?"

            "We won't hurt you if you cooperate. Pegasus has something we want, and you will make a good ransom chip."

            Cecelia shook her head. "There must be some mistake. My Peega-chan would never do anything that would require retaliation like this!"

            Joey glared at her. "Then you don't know your lover very well. He's taken away four people, and now he's gonna pay."

_To Be Continued_


	6. The Deal

**Chapter Six: The Deal**

_By Lasafara Fett_

            Pegasus stood on his side of the dueling platform a wreck. He hadn't found Cecelia, didn't know where she was, and was only hoping that she was safely tucked away in the library with her favorite novel.

            He looked like a tornado had hit him. His normally spotless red jacket was unbuttoned, the shirt underneath showing more than its share of wrinkles. His necktie was untied, and his face was red and shiny, from running as hard as he could. The hurried attempt to find Cecelia had failed.

            When the group walked in, sans Joey and Tristan, Pegasus scanned the crowd. He didn't see Cecelia, and allowed himself a quick sigh of relief. There was no way they could have gotten her past the guards. 

            His eyes widened when Joey walked in. Behind him walked Cecelia, hands behind her back, linked to Joey by a rope. The rope stretched from a loop around Joey's hand to the beautiful woman's neck. 

            Cecelia looked up at Pegasus, her large eyes watering at the humiliation. She was scared, unsure of what was happening.

            Pegasus's heart almost collapsed at the sight of his love in the hands of this boy. Joey wasn't playing fair. He wasn't. Pegasus didn't know what to do. That was when his darker side took over. He looked up, the malice in his eye palpable. 

            "What. Have. You. Done. To. Her?"

            "Nothing. Or, at least, not yet." Joey motioned for Cecelia to come forward and stand with him on the platform. 

            "What do you mean by that, Joey?"

            "Well, here's the deal. You tried to kill four people, four of our friends—"

            Cecelia gasped, and looked at Pegasus for a denial. Joey pressed on, ignoring her.

            "Now, we want them back. Right now."

            Pegasus looked at Cecelia. She was desperately asking him to deny it, to scream, to accuse Joey of lying, anything but the guarded acceptance of Joey's words she saw. He was scared, frightened really. What would she say? Mentally, he tried to brace himself for the blow to come. Emotionally, he was ready to curl up and die.

            Tristan, on the other hand, had found his way down to the dungeons again. Once more, he was looking for soulless bodies. This time, however, he hoped to free them by the time Joey gained their souls back. If need be, the others were standing by. 

            In fact, he had let the other four in with him, to help him in his search. At the far end, one of them called out.

            "Hey, Tristan! We found Yugi!"

            Tristan could have cheered. He ran over, and began working at unlocking the door.

            Cecelia didn't understand why Pegasus wasn't denying it, wasn't calling Joey's bluff. But no, he just stood there, nodding to Joey's words.

            "So, what you're saying is, if I release the Mutoh's and the Kaiba's souls, you will return Cecelia unharmed?"

            "Exactly."

            "And how do I know you will do what you have promised?" Pegasus wasn't going to take any chances. He couldn't afford to. Not with Cecelia's life on the line.

            "Well, uh," Joey paused. "You can trust me!"

            "I don't think so. And you obviously won't trust me. I am a man of my word, but I understand your disbelief. Why don't I release the Mutohs now? Then, you return Cecelia to me, and I'll release the Kaibas. Will that suffice, Joey-kun?"

            Joey looked over at the group on the platform. They conferred for a moment, then nodded. Tea motioned to one of the members of the group, the man carrying the walkie-talkie. Joey nodded.

            "Okay, we accept."

            Pegasus nodded, and pulled out two soul cards. With a flash, he released both souls.

            Yami Yugi suddenly sensed Yugi's presence. Though the puzzle was not directly attached to Yugi, it was not directly attached to anything but a desk drawer either. Since the drawer had no hold on Yami, he quickly traveled to the source of the presence.

            Yugi had a total of three seconds in his body before Yami took over. Tristan had just managed to get the door unlocked, when Yami came charging out, eyes blazing. Someone had attempted harm to his lighter self, and that someone was going to pay


	7. Rejection

Chapter Seven: Rejection

_By Lasafara Fett_

"Tea, he did it. Yugi's free. And he's heading up there."

            "Okay. Have you found the Kaiba brothers yet, Tristan?"

            "Yeah. Trying to get the door unlocked right now."

            "Good. Keep in touch."

            The whispered conversation was duly noted by Pegasus, though he did nothing to stop it. There was no point. Besides, Cecelia had not yet been freed, and Pegasus would do nothing to harm any of them before she was returned.

            A lone man, dashing through the halls intent on revenge…

"I have done as I promised. Now, return my wife!"

            Joey carefully untied Cecelia, and took the loop of rope off from around her neck. Then, carefully, like a gentleman he helped her over card panel to the holographic projectors below. From there, she would be able to walk over to Pegasus.

            "Now, release Seto and Mokuba!"

            Pegasus nodded.

            As he began the process, a figure appeared at the door to Joey's side of the arena. Calmly, he walked up to the platform and put a hand on Joey's shoulder, pushing him gently aside.

            "Pegasus!"

The fire in his eyes was unmistakable, the smirk on his face held more than a touch of evil. Yami Yugi was back, and in control, and Pegasus was going to die.

            Pegasus was startled. He had not expected Yugi to allow the Yami control so soon, nor had he expected to be interrupted. The Millennium Eye's energy died, before the Kaibas were released. 

            Cecelia stopped in her tracks. She didn't understand what was going on, but she was only halfway across the huge board before the young man had come in. 

            "You tried to hurt my friends. You banished my hikari to the Shadow Realm. Three others were banished by you. For what? For getting in your way, Pegasus. Now, you will pay."

            Pegasus was desperate. He didn't know what the boy had in mind, but he felt sure it had something to do with Cecelia. Vaulting over the card panel, he was between Cecelia and Yami Yugi before anyone could register what he was doing.

            "I don't care what you do to me. But you will spare her!" Desperation gave Pegasus's voice a small hitch. After trying so hard, was all his success to come to this?

            Yami Yugi sneered at the man on the board. Out of the transparent third eye in his forehead appeared a laser-like beam, headed directly for Pegasus. Pegasus blocked with his own left eye, projecting a beam to intersect Yami's. His hand went up to the side of his head, helping to aim his eye a little, while the other hand gripped Cecelia's shoulder. But he was wearing thin. The panic and adrenaline that had run through his body were dissipating, and he didn't know how long he would last.

            A broken man, desperately guarding the one he loves…

            Tristan finally freed the Kaibas. Nothing happened. After the success with Yugi, he had hoped Pegasus would keep his promise. Obviously he was mistaken. 

            "Tea, why aren't the Kaibas free yet?"

            "Yugi just showed up, Tristan. He interrupted, and Pegasus is too busy guarding his wife from harm."

            "Well, tell Yugi to cut it out! He can't kill Pegasus! At least not until we've freed Seto and Mokuba!"

            "I know. But he's not listening…"

            'Yami! What are you doing?!'

            'Yugi, please, don't stop me. He hurt you, he hurt everyone.'

            'Look at him, Yami.'

            Pegasus was kneeling over his love, holding her in his arms as the tears rolled down his cheeks. He knew the Yami's power, the Mind Crush, and he was sure it was coming. He knew that he could have just resealed Yugi's soul, but he had made enough mistakes in his life. His strength was almost gone, there was no way he'd be able to block anything. If this was to be the last time he was here, he wanted to go holding her, protecting her. At least then, he could say he tried…

'I am.'

            'Do you know why he hurt us, Yami?'

            'Yes.'

            'Why?'

            'To gain back the one he loved.'

            'Yami! STOP IT RIGHT NOW! If that's why he hurt us, then its no different from us hurting him to gain back my grandfather.'

            'But, Yugi…'

            Tea looked at Yugi. "Please! Stop it! He has yet to free the Kaibas! Besides, I don't think he'll hurt you, Yugi. I don't think she'll let him."

            The blow Pegasus was expecting never came. Yugi slumped forward over the card panel, holding himself up while his head hung almost touching the panel's surface. When he finally looked up, it was with the wide eyes of an innocent. Yugi was back.

            Pegasus was still crouched over Cecelia, keeping her close. He refused to look in her eyes. He feared what he would see there, what hatred and anger would emerge to scald his heart. The will to fight was gone; had she been killed today, he would have followed her in death.

            "Pegasus."

            Pegasus looked up to the source of the voice. There stood Yugi, directly above him. Pegasus didn't respond, but his eyes showed a fear, not for himself, but for her. Pegasus carefully placed himself between her and Yugi, hoping that Yugi would kill him quickly.

            "Here, let me help you up."

            Shock was written across Pegasus's face. Cautiously, he took the hand that was offered to him, and used it to lever himself up. Even before he could turn to Cecelia, Yugi was there, gently helping her to her feet.

            "Why?"

            "Your love for her. You didn't want to hurt others…It was the only way, wasn't it?"

            Pegasus nodded. "I'd do anything for her."

            Yugi nodded. "Then, all is forgiven."

            Pegasus smiled softly, the first true smile Yugi had ever seen on his face. Turning to Cecelia, he tried to take her hand. She pulled away from him.

            Shocked, Pegasus reached for her again. She turned away. Slowly, Pegasus nodded. "Very well. I will release the Kaibas now."

            In a flash of light, it was over. Tea received confirmation from Tristan, and soon the whole group was up at the arena.

            But Cecelia was hurt. Where was the man she had known? Not this man, this _monster_ who stole other people's souls to gain what he wanted! Surely not!

            Pegasus sat huddled in the arena's corner, a lost and forlorn child in a great big world.

To Be Continued 


	8. Redemption

Chapter Eight: Redemption By Lasafara Fett 

            Pegasus was crushed. The woman he loved, the center of his entire world had turned her back on him. He didn't know what he was going to do. It had been all for her. Everything he had done was for her. All for her. He gave up his whole world, all for her.

            Now he was without her. He couldn't live without her. She was his life. When she was dead, there was still a way to bring her back. But now…

            Now, if she rejected him, he had nothing. There was nothing for him.  She was his everything. Nothing mattered to him but her.

            All for her…

            Nothing…

            Without her…

            Cecelia stood with Yugi and his friends. They had all congregated outside the arena room, talking and laughing. Seto Kaiba didn't stay long, though.

            "Come on, Mokuba. We're leaving."

            "But Seto!"

            "Hey, Kaiba! Ya not even gonna thank us for saving your butt?" Joey yelled after Kaiba's retreating back.

            Kaiba laughed, and walked on, barely acknowledging Joey's existence. Mokuba paused for a moment. Smiling softly, he offered a hand to Yugi and to Joey. "Thanks, guys. Seto's thankful, too. He just doesn't know how to show it."

            With that, he dashed after Seto. Seto smiled down at his little brother and took his hand. Mokuba grinned back at him. Together, they walked out of the palace.

            Joey rolled his eyes. "That guy is _weird_."

            Tristan shrugged. "Hey, is there any more food in this place?"

            Cecelia nodded. Clapping her hands, she called forth the maids. After giving them instructions, the maids disappeared, returning with tables and chairs. A few moments later, the hallway had been transformed into a banquet hall.

            Which was immediately attacked by Joey and Tristan. The others were a bit more genteel. While the Hungry Hippo Pair inhaled the food, everyone else milled around, talking and nibbling at the food. Only Cecelia was out of place.

            'I have no place here. This is a celebration for the winners…"

            Yugi noticed Cecelia hanging back out of the crowd. Walking up to her, he set an arm on her shoulder. "What's wrong, ma'am?"

            Cecelia smiled down at the concerned face. "Its nothing, Yugi-kun. Go, join your friends."

            "You're thinking about Pegasus-san, aren't you, ma'am?"

            Cecelia nodded slowly. 

            "He still loves you, you know."

            "I know. But…"

            "He never meant to kill anyone. Sending us to the Shadow Realm is not the same as killing us."

            "But he still hurt you…"

            "And I forgave him. When he stole my grandfather's soul, I began trying to stop him. I was hurting him, too."

            Cecelia nodded, slowly.

            "Besides, he never hurt you. I don't think he would ever intentionally hurt you. Even when my Yami was trying to kill him, his first thought was of you. Yami would never have included you in the battle, but that's where Pegasus-san's concern was."

            "I know. But he's changed, so much. He's not the same man he once was, and I don't know that I can trust him now. That I can love him now."

            Yugi nodded. Eyes glazing over, he began to consult with his Yami.

            But first, he had to convince Yami to quit sulking.

            'You should have let me kill him.'

            'No. That's not right either.' 

            'But he hurt you!'

            'Sometimes the only way to stop the pain is to make more first. Like cutting out the infection.'

            'Stop being so philosophical.'

            Yugi grinned, 'Where did his wife go, that he needed to gain her back, Yami? Do you know?'

            'Yes.'

            'Will you tell me?'

            'She died. Apparently from some sort of disease, very suddenly and shortly after the wedding. It tore Pegasus up, and he became obsessed with bringing her back. That was several years ago.'

            'Thank you, Yami.'

            'Anything for you, hikari.'

            Yugi shook his head clear, and looked over at a rather concerned Cecelia. 

            "Are you okay?"

            "Yes, ma'am. I just had to talk with my Yami."

            "That's the taller boy?"

            "Yes." Yugi paused. "Do you know where you had gone, where you have been?"

            "No. It hurt Peega-chan to talk about it. I know I was gone a long time."

            "According to Yami, you died. Several years ago, in fact. And Pegasus-san has spent all this time trying to bring you back from the dead."

            "But…but that's impossible!"

            "Exactly. Which is why the path he took was not only risky, but the only way. There was no other way. He loves you enough to spend his entire life trying to bring you back to him. Can you really turn your back on him now?"

            Pegasus was still huddled in the corner of the arena. He had not moved when they had left. He had not moved when Yugi had invited him to join them. 

            'Lost her…I've lost her…'

            The words tumbled around in his mind, until he thought he would go crazy. He had finally gained her back, finally been able to touch her face, her hair, her lips again. But he couldn't change the way she felt. If she were to die again, there would be ways around that. He had succeeded once. He could bring her back again.

            But he couldn't change her feelings.

            And he couldn't live without her.

            He couldn't live knowing that he had driven her away.

            Without her…

            He couldn't live…

            Cecelia cautiously opened the door to the arena. Shutting it softly behind her, she looked around for Pegasus. He was gone. She grew worried. "Peega-chan? Are you in here?"

            Going back out to the banquet, she asked around if anyone had see Pegasus. A couple people remembered him heading towards his tower. She thanked them and went to find him.

            Climbing up the final stair to the bedroom they shared, she saw Pegasus there on the bed. He was lying still. So very very still. 

            "Pegasus! Peega-chan!"

            Dashing over to him, she saw the knife in his hand, and the cut he had made. Shaking him, she cried, "Peega-chan! Don't do this! Please, come back to me! _Please!_"

            Yugi looked around. "Where did the woman go? I was hoping to thank her for the food!"

            "Oh, you mean Cecelia? She went looking for Pegasus. I think they went up to the tower."

            "Well, let's go thank them. After all, they did provide all this food for us."

            The Hungry Hippo Pair, finally sated, nodded. "Yah, that was great!"

  



	9. Rebirth and Release

A/N: I have two endings. I liked both of them, so I put them both in. So, I have two columns. _Release_ is a angsty sad ending. _Rebirth_ is a angsty happy ending. Your choice. Or read them both! R&R! 

Rebirth By Lasafara Fett 

            Just then, two figures appeared on the stairs. Pegasus, leaning heavily against Cecelia, was shirtless, revealing a rather bloody bandage across his chest. Cecelia's tear-stained cheeks were lit under the harsh lights of the hallway, but her eyes were happy, her lips upturned in a smile.

            "What happened?" Yugi looked shocked. Pegasus shook his head. "We had a little misunderstanding, but it has been worked out."

            With that, he kissed Cecelia softly on the cheek. "And you are all welcome to return any time you wish," Cecelia smiled softly, looking over the crowd.

Turning to Yugi, she nodded, "And thank you."

            Yugi grinned. "Thank you. If you ever need any help, you know how to reach me."        

Pegasus laughed, "Yes, yes I do. I'll be sure to call you, Yugi Motuh, if I ever need you."

            Yugi grinned, and he and his friends walked out of the palace, free once more.

END

* * *

Release 

_By Lasafara Fett_

            "Yeah? Well _I_ convinced Pegasus to return their sou—" Joey was so caught up in the argument that he didn't notice that Yugi and Tea had stopped. He ran right into them.

            "Hey, what's go—Oh."

            There, on the bed, were the master and mistress of the house. If not for the blood spilling off the bed, it would have seemed that they were sleeping.

Pegasus, unable to bear the thought of losing Cecelia, had taken one of his knives and, crying tears of rejection, shoved it through his chest.

             Shortly thereafter, Cecelia had found him. Taking the knife from his hands, she attempted to bind the wounds, but he was too far gone.

Crying, hysterical, she took up the knife herself…

            They were buried together behind the palace. Yugi had conducted the ceremonies. The epitaph, inscribed on the stone, was that of a classic play:

_Never was there such a tale of woe,_

_As that of Juliet, and her Romeo._

END

  



End file.
